


Thorncoddled

by Bobsled_Hostage



Series: Rose <3 Kanaya <> Karkat <3< Rose Nonsense [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Mind Control, Multi, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is possessed by a whore-r terror for a midnight screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorncoddled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> _I just want sloppy desperate come inflation and somebody getting filled to (and maybe just past) their limit. Feferi pacifying Gl'bgolyb? Rose learning from the Horrorterrors? Equius servicing a whole pack of lowbloods? Pretty much anybody in heat and gagging for more?_   
>  _This can be consensual or dubcon, whichever is more exciting for you, and optional elements include xeno, gangbangs, heat cycles, tentacles.... The theme here is "excess," and that's what I'm really hoping for. That and a sloppy mess. If you're writing, let me see the character hit a point where they can't think about anything but the amount of come they're full of. If you're drawing, I'd love to see belly bulges and optionally multiple penetration. Mmmmm._

It had begun with an investigation into the taxonomy of the Horrorterrors and the genealogy of the Noble Circle.  If Noir was indeed waging a no-holds barred war of extermination against the denizens of the Furthest Ring, it might be in everyone’s best interest if the group’s new leader (which she supposed was her, given that Karkat had very vocally surrendered the mantle) knew just what was going on out there.  Of course she had to admit that it also satisfied her curiosity on a personal level.

Obviously, Rose was playing with fire, even after being burned once.  But with her abilities as a God Tier Seer of Light, it would be pathetically easy to avoid the corruptive influence of the Others, wouldn’t it?  Unforeseen consequences were a thing of the past, and unpleasant outcomes like the one she’d experienced during the Sburb session proper could easily be routed around.  What harm could come from a few spells here and there to borrow the power of Anzszagrha'walthiel, the Black Sun, a ritual or two to scry through the eyes of Gno’worl, the Toad...

As she stumbled down the corridor totally naked, thighs pressed together and mouth slavering with want, the part of her brain that was still human reflected on what an obviously bad idea the whole endeavour had been.

 

Rose burst into Kanaya’s block.  The rainbow drinker was taking great pains to pin two halves of a cranberry red dress at Karkat’s hip, leaving a generous amount of leg exposed.  Karkat froze in mid expletive, explaining to his moirail what a TWO CEAGAR SLUT she was in the process of dressing him up as.  The two trolls looked at their shared concupiscent quadrant with fear.  Their shared concupiscent quadrant looked back at them with barbarous, inhuman lust.

Want... Talking hurt, everything hurt.  She needed to be filled.   _ Need _ your cum. 

...YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME.

Thinking quickly, Kanaya ripped the garment off of her moirail, leaving him nude.

WOW, THANKS A LOT!  Karkat yelped and covered his sheathe with a hand as Rose crawled toward him with preternatural speed, practically drooling.  I GUESS WE’RE IGNORING HOW LALONDE WENT FISHING IN THE DEEP END OF THE FURTHEST RING AND DREDGED UP WHATEVER’S PUPPETING HER BODY LIKE SOME KIND OF- HEY, HANDS OFF!  Karkat flailed and fell over backwards.  Rose pushed his hands aside and, pinning his legs apart with firm, icy hands on his ankles, sealed her mouth over his slit.  She began sucking in an attempt to unsheathe him via brute force.

Karkat Sweetie I Am Not Ignoring It And Ordinarily I Would Not Let My Matesprit Mistreat You So , the rainbow drinker tried to keep her voice even as she unbuttoned her skirt, although the unusual frequency of her glow belied her anxiety.   But I Think At The Moment That In The Interest Of Preserving Both Our Lives And Hers As Well We Must Do As She Says.  Kanaya discarded shirt, socks and underwear, shaking visibly.  She took up position behind Rose, who bent her back and eagerly offered her rear as she tried to coax Karkat’s bulge out.

FUCK, WHAT IF SHE’S GOT A BEAK DOWN THERE NOW, WHAT IF SHE’S GOT REMORA TEETH, WHAT IF- AH, his bulge entered his kismesis’ mouth of its own accord, in defiance of his wishes.

Come Now It Is Not As If We Have Never Done This Before , the jadeblood’s bulge slipped into Rose from behind, she grunted softly, Albeit Under Somewhat Better Circumstances.  Rose rolled her hips and pressed back while she vigorously sucked her kismesis, letting his bulge push past her uvula to pulse and squirm in the back of her throat.  Kanaya extended a pair of trembling fingers in a V, Karkat leaned forward and completed the diamond over Rose’s gyrating, naked body as she serviced both their bulges in tandem.  The Seer fucked with a hunger and enthusiasm that quickly had both her spade and flush partners hissing and moaning and gasping.  Sooner than either of them would have liked, they were pressing their hips forward and spilling copious amounts of sticky troll cum inside of her, which she made every effort to catch in her mouth and pussy.  Already messy with material and sweaty with oozing black ichor, Rose pulled her mouth off Karkat’s bulge after she was satisfied that she’d siphoned everything she could out of his thick ruby dick.  She slurped up a dangling strand of spittle and spooge, licked her lips.

_...More._

 

_Later_

 

The Seer of Light, current host to a manifestation of some dark God of lust and greed, lay on her back atop a heap of soaked cushions her two partners had assembled in between repeated injections of bulge.  Her charcoal gray skin, once steaming with ichor subliming from every pore, now shone with a coating of red and green slurry, complimentary colors mixing together in a brackish mess that ran in rivulets across her body.  Legs spread as far as they’d go, mouth wide open and head thrown back, Rose groaned and writhed while the two trolls simultaneously speared her oozing openings, Karkat working her cunt while Kanaya fucked her mouth.  She felt the contributions the two trolls had already deposited sloshing comfortably inside her.  In her belly and, through what the conscious part of her mind mused must be some dark sorcery, her womb.

It wasn’t enough.

FUCK, ROSE, I CAN’T KEEP GOING.  Karkat panted and withdrew, his poor bulge greatly reduced from its former size, having deposited a considerable volume of fluid since she burst in on his moirail’s impromptu modelling session.  Rose moaned and wiggled her hips, desperate for more.  The mutant squeezed and massaged the little tentacle, trying his best to coax it back to its proper dimensions and pump more seed into his kismesis.

Still not enough.

Regretably I Must Concur With My Diamond , Kanaya formed each syllable with great care as Rose frantically sucked her off, I Fear Both Of Us Have Exhausted Our Reserves Of- Oh, Oh .  Kanaya licked her lips and deposited a pitiful drizzle down her matesprit’s esophagus, which the Seer greedily sucked down.   Material.

Not _nearly_ enough.

Rose slid Kanaya’s cock out of her mouth, though she wanted nothing more than to keep sucking every last drop out of the long jade tendril.  She felt drunk, drunk but still thirsty.  Get Terezi , the thing puppeting her body rifled through her memories, frantically searching for other sources of sustenance,  get Dave .  A bubble of emerald spunk formed and burst in her throat as she choked out the last name.   Fuck, get  _ Gamzee _.

The two moirails looked at each other.  This was not going to end well.

 

_Some Time Later_

 

Rose fucked and sucked with otherworldly stamina, buffeted back and forth between Gamzee and Terezi.  The two were clearly using her as a conduit through which to launder their aggression for one another:  The Seer of Mind would shout insult after insult and the Bard of Rage would just stare back, silent except for the glug glug glug of his massive bulge punishing Rose’s throat.  She was growing fuller and fuller with each load they pumped into her, sore and visibly swollen and still hungry, despite how it was getting harder and harder to move with so much already inside.  She was so full, and she only wanted more.   _More_ .  Belly bulging with material, skin stained purple and teal and red and green and, thanks to Dave’s contribution, splashed here and there with white, Rose thrashed and bucked and moaned while Terezi firehosed into her from behind, squirting her even fuller.  If she hadn’t been gagging around a mouthful of clown dick, she’d have demanded the blind Seer get back inside her.  And for Dave to start on her ass, wherever the hell he was.  And Karkat and Kanaya too, they had plenty of time to recuperate, what the hell was keeping them?  Yes they had a history with the Bard of Rage, but she _needed_ them.

She slurped languidly as Gamzee’s bulge began to swell, and the bastard clown _pulled out_ to paint her face, holding her head in place so the best she could do was open her mouth and catch as much as possible.  Rose gulped down what she could and groaned in frustration, bereft of cocks and partners to wield them.  She wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time, clearing them of tears, mucus and seed.  Rubbed her distended, well filled belly.  It felt like she was ready to burst and it still wasn’t enough, orgasm after orgasm and whole pints of cum emptied into her and she still wasn’t satisfied.  She moaned and thrashed in helpless frustration as best she could with her diminished mobility.  They weren’t going to be able to fill her up.   She was on fire and there wasn’t enough cum to put it out, the thing inside her would never be full and it would eat her alive.  She was going to die soaked with troll jizz, practically pregnant with it and still gagging for more.

The room shimmered around her as the meteor passed into a bubble.  The walls shifted and distorted to accommodate the strange new geography.  Rose tried to sit up and look around, look for more trolls to let loose inside her, inflate her further like some grotesque combination of pail and water balloon.  She discovered that, gravid as she was, pushing herself up required traction that her slippery, sticky hands simply couldn’t manage.  Tilting her head back again, she found herself staring up into the milk-white eyes of a dead troll girl, clad in a burgundy skirt and with a curled hairclip that matched her horns.  The girl warbled something in a language Rose couldn’t understand (although at this point she would have struggled to understand anything but broodfester) and swept her skirt over the Seer’s head, introducing her face to a bulge just as fat and hot as the blunt held between the rustblood’s lips.  Rose murmured in gratitude as she let it worm into her mouth like a warm, chubby slug.

 

_Much, Much Later_

 

Rose felt a little like sleeping for an eternity, and a lot like dying.

Though you could hardly see it beneath the layers and layers of dried, viscous and still liquid cum covering it (now with cobalt, tyrian and maroon added to the mix), her skin had lost the smoky tint indicative of eldritch possession.  She was unbelievably sore.  She’d be speaking softly and walking bowlegged for days, if not longer.  With the departure of the malign entity had come a great, muddy gush of material from her nethers, lacking a troll’s ability to store large quantities of material.  Working up the courage to gingerly touch her lips, she found that yes, she was still very sensitive down there, and yes, she was gaping.  Her stomach still visibly bulged with whole gallons of guzzled cum that would have to come out one way or another.  Vomiting was one option.  Although it would subject her poor abused throat and already stained teeth to further indignities, she didn’t think she could get through the next few hours without retching at least once.  Either that or wait to pass it all, which was likewise not an inviting prospect.  Christ, she’d never felt so _full_.  

She very carefully avoided thinking about having fucked everyone on the meteor save the Mayor, as well as several denizens of the bubbles.  The shame and humiliation at losing control so completely, at having her body possessed by an alien entity who used it as a cumdumpster, could wait until she was at least cleaned up.  Which meant until Karkat and Kanaya came back to help her to the bathroom.  If they didn’t have to carry her.

Nothing to do until then but clear her mind and try not to sob.  

And to not think about how amazing it had felt during the act.

Or the odd undercurrent of satiation and _satisfaction_ beneath how totally wretched she otherwise felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a bit silly.


End file.
